The invention is based on an apparatus having a control motor for intervention into a force transmission device, between an operating element and a control device that determines the output of a driving engine, as defined hereinafter.
For various closed-loop control tasks in driving engines, intervention into the force transmission device between the operating element, such as a gas pedal, and the control device, such as a throttle valve in an Otto engine or a control lever of a Diesel engine or the like, is necessary. One reason for an adjustment may for instance be to avoid slip between wheels of a motor vehicle that are driven by the driving engine and a road surface.
A known apparatus includes a first driver element connected to the operating element, a second driver element connected to the control device, a third driver element via which the control motor can act upon the control device, and a restoring spring that can actuate the third driver element counter to a reposed stop are combined in the region of the control device. If the control device is a throttle valve, then the aforementioned components are located directly on the intake tube of the auto engine. However, very cramped conditions often prevail in the region of the intake tube, making it difficult to create sufficient installation space for the known apparatus; that is, it is impossible to select an optimal disposition for the intake tube.